What if I told you I love you?
by khakiXthistle
Summary: Sequel: And her promise was taken to the other world, now in modern day Japan; she still loathed his every being. but when destiny takes a romantic turn just for them, can Risa reject what the heart knows and what the mind is trying hard to deny?


* * *

Summary: She SWORE she hated him. And her promise was taken on with her to the after life. Even now at their present lives in modern day Japan; Harada Risa knew that she HATED Hiwatari Satoshi. Even though he swore so many times how pretty she looked or how he loved her so much. She hated him. But what if destiny takes a romantic turn just for them? Could Risa reject what the heart knows and what the mind is trying hard to deny?

a/n: Hwat?! I'm here! Again! Second time in a row! Wow! I'm pretty good at this!:)).nyeeee )):awwwww:(( feeler. Just kidding! Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me yet! I'm still TRYING my best you know! At least I'm TRYING and I'm still in the process of actually becoming good at this and hopefully I will be. In the near future. In the long run. :D. Sigh! this is going to be a loooooong day.

* * *

Disclaimer: wahaha! Someday! Someday!:))

Dedication: Since i'm not so sure that a lot of people are going to love/ like this story! i just would like to dedicate them to people who are willing to love it just as it is! reviews are warmly accepted...

Okay, I separated this so you guys could see.

Almost ALL of my character here and my other fictions are OOC, (for those who do not know) which means they might just not act like their normal selves like based on the original story.

A fanfiction author has the power to manipulate the original characters depending not on the original story but of the plot they want based on their mind's creativity!

And I THINK that is one of the main reasons why they created fanfiction!

Isn't it just so fun? :D

WARNING: Rating's might rise

(scratch that, rating's WILL rise :D)

* * *

Chapter One

--Rivalry--

_Tap—-_

_—Tap _

_Tap!_

A small tapping sound echoed through a large classroom; then was followed by the sound of ballpoints scribbling on some paper. A soft, refreshing and relaxing gushing sound could be heard from the outside as it contrasted the cramming of students that could be sensed from the inside.

Everyone was sweating their pants off out of nervousness to be called and have to enter their consequences of not being able to answer. They knew. Life was unfair.

"Miss Harada-san, would you please care to shed some light to our topic by translating the last paragraphs of our topic for today."

"Hai, Hai" she obediently replied.

_"I'm going to follow you wherever you are, unto the tip of the skies, unto the depths of the oceans and even til' the ends of the earths._

_And once again, we will live and be made for each other. Don't forget me my love, for my mere existence was made for you, and only you. And once were there, we could meet under the rising sun, where our hearts could melt—_

—_And Be One._

_For you're the one I love,_

_You're the one I seek,_

_You're the one I long to be,_

With all my heart." She ended. Her teacher placed one of his hands on her shoulders and did a very déjà vu moment.

"Very well read Harada-san! Now you all should learn well from Harada-san! Such a great student! It's an honor to have you in my class!" he cried as he clapped menacingly, almost very scary, very scary. She just smiled.

_Just like always._

Suddenly, the sliding door ajared and a guy abruptly entered the room and took a seat, not just any seat; the seat just right beside Harada Risa! Everyone was shock and was in trance. Risa's mouth dropped open. Soft whispers began to fill the room as questions lingered in their mind.

_"Who is that guy?" _and_ "what is he doing here?"_

You guys might wonder why there's an empty seat just right beside her. No, it's not because someone's absent. It not also because she does not have any friends; in fact, she was quite popular with both genders.

Guy's _WANTED_ her.

Girl's wanted to _BE_ her.

But what was the reason behind his phenomena of the chair? That's because in this school, this exclusive private school only for the privilege members of the society; the president's son, the director's daughter.

In this school life run by power and money, position comes first! And what could be a better advantage than being the daughter of a famous actress-slash-fashion designer-slash-model and a well-known and successful business man in the busy world of commerce. Yea, life was good.

It was all about money matters. People respected her! But it was not only because of her parents' position but because of her own perseverance. After all those years of acting lessons, sleepless nights and long, long exercise routines! In her last year of High school, she was now IT!

The valedictorian.

The Best.

The number one.

But what was this insolent, unruly and disrespectful person doing there! That was a part of her chair! Her chair for God's sake! And he didn't even ask for her humble permission. Though, of course she knew she would turn him down to lower his self-esteem to even ask for or to even _think_ to have the guts to talk to her!

What the bloody hell is going on here?!

"Oi!" he spoke up looking directly at Risa.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that staring at people is rude?" he directly asked her. Everybody gasped in reply.

Risa was in range, fists curling into balls and her face almost red from embarrassment. How could a low, scoundrel like him ever try to embarrass her in from of this crowd! How could he!

"You, son of a—" Risa said but was abruptly cut of by another opening of the door.

_Great, what else is new?_

"Master Hiwatari! There you are! I was so scared to think that I had lost you in the welcoming event. Bocchama, please don't run away like that." A guy in butler suit entered the room, sweaty and panting.

_Hiwatari? Wait a minute!_

"You're THE Satoshi Hiwatari?!" Risa screamed to his face.

"Yes I am milady, and may you be my lovely, Risa Harada?" he asked her back as he gently took her hand and tried to kiss it but instead of lips meeting hand, it was hand meeting cheek.

"Don't try your flirting ways to me Hiwatari" Risa hissed at him.

"But I always thought you like it whenever I _seduce_ you" he whispered to her soft ears, his breath tickling her ears. He placed his hand on her leg and his large pianist hand began to massage her exposed skin. Risa momentarily closed her eyes but as soon as Satoshi's hands reach _higher_ she immediately pushed him away.

"You pervert!" she said as he brought her hand to slap him again. But unfortunately, he immediately held her hand to stop her.

"Don't you think that's tad cliché? And don't worry, I'm only like this when I'm with you" he replied as he brought his lips to her fingers and started to lick it.

"Hiwatari, Let go!" Risa said as she slapped her hand away.

"Tch" he said as he watch Risa return to her chair and was asked to approach the platform to introduce himself to the whole class.

Hiwatari.

The name "Hiwatari" was well-known through out the whole country. His father, Kei Hiwatari, was the Police Commander of the whole force. While his mother, Hiyo Hiwatari, was an illustrious artist, in art and in music.

But they never really saw the two families, or nevertheless, their children get together. There was always seemed to be rivalry. Their rivalry started when they were only three years old.

Harada Risa was known for her talent in arts. She always had the best painting, the best drawing, the best color, you name it!

But that was until Hiwatari Satoshi came along. He was a prodigy, she only had talent. After that, they never crossed paths again, ever.

Until now.

_This means war._

* * *

a/n: Wahaha! So this is the sequel I'm talking about! So what do you guys think? Great? Good? Worse? Even worse?! Ouch. Wahaha! So I DO appreciate comments and stuff like that so I hope you guys could pass by so good luck to me! Ciao!

Lots of lalalalove,

Eka-chan a.k.a stle


End file.
